Terminator 3: Day Of The Rapture
by jobejacobs
Summary: Sixteen years after Judgement Day, adult John Connor and his mother Sarah who suffers from PSTD, recruit to train soldiers in their own group to prepare for the future war thats soon to come when new three T-Models arrive to hunt down the remaining survivors in their pursuit while Sarah hides a secret from John.


**(Characters are based on Jame's Cameron Terminator franchise. ****Also characters are used from Terminator comic books as well.**** This storyline is originally written by me, Jobe Jacobs.)**

**#Pre:**

-In 1997, Skynet had been took down (due to the events of T2) and was postponed by time came for the war between humanity and the machines. We see a wanted man on the run for killing a innocent family and he hides to evade from the police quickly.

**#1:**

-Back in 1997, after Judgement Day was postponed, we see a sleeper Terminator is sent to Mexico; now in 2007, Sarah Connor suddenly has a few nightmares about their impending doom thats coming ahead as it's revealed she's suffering from PTSD from the traumatic experiences and she learns that she's got some illness but Sarah still develops fighting and shooting techniques to prepare for what's coming in the future; later, Sarah start to get random messages (from a phone number) about Cybercorp.

**#2:**

-Later, new villains named T-10000, T-100, and T-1000 arrives to Earth to hunt for John in Texas. John Connor, hiding under a new identity, lays low in a shady neighborhood in Houston where nobody knows him. It's revealed he's planning to infiltrate the core of Skynet that's in Cybercorp grasp. At the cabin, his mom brings some new military recruiters with named Thomas, Tara, Kim, and Chris; all three T-Models trail families of the future Resistance to kill them all one by one as they're tracking the movements.

**#3:**

-As Sarah recruits a few more of the future Resistance fighters, Kim is lured in a trap and forced to give up the location of John before she's killed by T-1000. Meanwhile, Sarah rescues another future Resistance fighter named Jacob from T-100 after she immobilized it; John is notified by Sarah about the T Models presence as he gets prepared to flee with his group but T-1000 (disguised as Kim) searches the hideout thoroughly as John and his recruits quietly make way through the hideout to escape.

**#4:**

-T-10000 makes a visit at Thomas Parnells house to see them already slaughtered in the house (presumably by Thomas) as it's scanning the house, it takes the Thomas victims identity soon after. Sarah learns of a woman, Kate Brewster, who works as an veterinarian, that could aid them in the war against the machines; as they travel, Sarah is slowly dying from her illness and decide to tell John who gets upset at her after he argues with her and walks off to cry alone, Tara goes to have a conservation with him.

**#5:**

-Thomas decide to help find more fighters so it wont attract any more attention to the groups new hideout which John allows and Thomas leaves. As Tara looks up to locate Kates address, Sarah checks out Thomas' background since his last interaction (due to suspicions from Sarah) as John dismiss her claims as nothing as he tries to map a way into Cybercorp to destroy the Skynets core; Chris comes back with 3 new recruits that introduce themselves as Doug, Mason, and Gwen to Sarah, Jacob, Tara, and John.

**#6:**

-Later, after Thomas goes out to slaughter another family, the T-10000 confronts him as Thomas shoots back at it but it has no effect on the machine. The two realize they are related through a mutual bond by their bloodlust and their hatred for humans as it's revealed they been needing him as they are apart of him since Cybercorp used his body to create self aware killing machines. Thus, Thomas goes off grid and plans to betray Johns group; Sarah soon finds out that Thomas is still a "wanted" serial killer.

**#7:**

-John debates with Sarah about Thomas' motives which John has a carefree nature about him as Sarah has concerns since he hasn't came back from recruiting. Later on, John and Tara decides to go together after Cybercorp designer after they find out his whereabouts while Jacob goes with Sarah to find Kate at her job as the other recruits keep watch at the hideout; the T-Models kill the other non-recruited future Resistance fighters (thanks to the betrayal of Thomas) before they have plans to target Kate next.

**#8:**

-John and Tara infiltrate a place where it's Cybercorp creator lives by dismantling the security to get access inside. There, they both meet the creator named James who reveals the dark fate of Skynet being under Cybercorp and it's prototype models. John explains why they must destroy them until he sees a blueprint for the time machine (which was being used in T1 & T2) and he discovers Skynet never has had no human interactions this whole entire time, which means it's been self aware but harmless.

**#9:**

-As John shows evidence of the T-Models existence, James grows worry and fear to only kill himself (from a gun suicide) soon as John gets access to infiltrate Cybercorp with ID badge before they leave; Kate gets hunted by a T-100 who kills her entire staff at her job. She makes way to escape, trying to use her stealth but runs into T-1000 who catches her until Sarah shoots at it so Kate can escape from T-100. Sarah convinces Kate to come with her and leave the scene, as the T-Models stares at the car leaving.

**#10:**

-Thomas arrives to slaughter their recruits at the hideout and make a plan to lure out John; John, Tara, Sarah, and Jacob makes rendezvous to explain it all to Kate with evidence, leaving her in suspense; as John realizes Judgment Day is inevitable and tries to figure out why T-Models aren't after Thomas. Later, the group arrives to their hideout to see the new recruits are dead and its revealed Thomas has been working with the T Models behind their backs to reason why they been ahead of them so far.

**#11:**

-At Cybercorp, the machines become more self aware and develop the same bloodlust that Thomas has as he gains control over the prototypes after killing the staff to get in the building. Kate and Sarah stay behind in a new hideaway to wait for their return, as John, Tara, and Jacob infiltrate inside of Cybercorp. The prototype machines began to attack John and kills them throughout the building as he making way to destroy the prototype time machine and the other killing machines while Tara left wounded.

**#12:**

-As Jacob sets off a detonator to crumble the building, Thomas and the 3 T Models ambush John. Jacob stuns the T Models with his bombs and traps them underneath rubble while John kills Thomas when he shoots him out the window (putting a end to the time loop) to postpone the war. Later, Sarah dies from her illness in front of Kate while Tara dies from her wounds in front of John; later, both Tara and Sarah are buried with the other recruits in a big green field before John and Kate leaves off together.


End file.
